Por Favor, Reverencias y Aplausos
by kmi.del.antro
Summary: Mello, cerca del final. Matt, sabiéndolo. Ligerísimo MxM. T por deprimente.


_Hola!_

_kami depresiva: on!_

_bueno, este minific (volviendo con mis cortitos) nació... de la nada_

_literalmente, abrí el word y no me di ni cuenta y ya había una historia o___o_

_...ok, cuento corto:_

_**DISC: **estos locos no me pertenecen, me refiero, evidentemente, a Matt y Mello. Pero me gusta pensar que es así :B ¿Qué? Soñar no cuesta nada XD  
_

**

* * *

Por Favor, Reverencias y Aplausos**

**o  
o+o  
o  
o**

Cada vez que te observo me parece ridículo mi propio sufrimiento. Cada vez que veo tus ojos rutilar por la tristeza, tal y como dos trozos de aguamarina pulida, cuando te encuentras con tu reflejo en el espejo y ves tu cara marcada por la muerte y algo más, mi dolor se ve minúsculo en comparación. Has vivido, has sufrido y llevas un gran peso a cuestas, horrorizándote de tu crueldad, de tu frialdad y de tu sadismo, pero al mismo tiempo diciéndote que lo haces por un fin superior.

Te conozco mejor que tú mismo, me he dado el tiempo para estudiarte y observarte, mientras que tú estabas demasiado ocupado devorando al mundo de mala manera como para explorarte. Esa es la razón por la cual sé que cada vez que me sonríes de aquella forma que no estás feliz, o esperanzado. Así que, por favor, no me culpes por no poder devolverte el gesto. Soy incapaz de fingir para evadir una realidad cada vez más oscura, contigo como eje de mi vagar sin rumbo.

En resumidas cuentas, me has enseñado a guardar las risas para el momento en el que todo acabe de una vez. Me explicaste sin siquiera dirigirme una mirada cómo dejar de buscar la felicidad de forma que no me vea tentado a dejarte, esa, según creo, es tu forma de conservarme contigo. Lo cual, he de decirlo, lograrás siempre. ¿No es prueba de ello el mismísimo hecho de saber que me arrastras a tu lado como un esclavo sin posibilidad de remisión, y aún así continuar tras tus pasos sin una palabra al respecto?

Ahora que observas un cielo opalino e insignificante sin rastro de expresión o interés, noto que extraño esos gestos desinteresados y espontáneos que solías dedicarme, esa sonrisa traviesa sobre el hombro en señal de superioridad, esa única vez en que logré capturar un ligero gesto de alegría en un papel emulsionado, el mismo que me obligaste a quemar hace unos días. Sé que tú tampoco lo entiendes, cómo el mundo te ha cambiado, me lo ha dicho tu boca entreabierta y tus ojos fijos en el pequeño recuadro en el que esa serena sonrisa se consumía entre cenizas. Y desde aquel día has callado de más. Creo que sé lo que sucederá, lo que estás pensando y lo que me pedirás que haga. Tal y como sé que aceptaré.

Por esto sé también que, definitivamente, no eres lo mejor que me podría haber pasado. A primera vista me obsesionaste, a segunda vista me capturaste y a la tercera ya era tarde para las razones y el seguir adelante. He permanecido en el momento en que te conocí desde que ocurrió, desde que te volviste hacia mí y me prestaste ayuda al ver que un grupo de los mayores me molestaba. Siempre te llevaste bien con los que eran más grandes que tú, como aquella vez que te hallé rodeado de guardaespaldas y un par de "damas de compañía". Los chicos malos atraían tu atención, ya que siempre quisiste ser uno de ellos. Pero no era tan fácil como parecía, ¿cierto? ¿Cómo pretendes ocultarme tu arrepentimiento? No eres de los malos, lo sé y lo sostengo, por más que aquel brillante revólver haya conocido la sangre y aquel rosario hipócrita esté manchado de pólvora.

Sin embargo, a pesar de lo que te conozco y de los años que hemos compartido en parte a la fuerza y en parte por necesidad, jamás por gusto de tu parte, hay cosas que aún permanecen sin respuesta. Cabos sueltos, espacios en blanco en el colorido lienzo que poco a poco pretendes desteñir hasta transformarlo en un gris informe. Tu resignación ante tu destino es algo que no me esperaba, tu tristeza perezosa y tu suave melancolía, eso a lo que algunas personas gustan de llamar madurez para disfrazar de orgullo su miseria, es algo que no va contigo. No sé si me mientes o realmente sientes que es así, habré perdido la capacidad de leerte o es que el hecho en sí me desconcierta de tal forma que me es imposible hacerlo. Tu vacío me arrastra a tu tristeza, tu falta de la propia y conocida esencia de individuo que te caracterizaba me hace más daño que tu dolor y el verte sufrir. Y mientras mi alma se cae a pedazos a la par que la tuya, como queriendo imitarla, sé exactamente qué ha rasgado tu serena sonrisa de mi memoria aún más que tus implacables dedos.

Ya no eres tú. Eres un rescoldo de lo que antes fuese una hoguera, eres un viejo moribundo recordando tus mejores años, llenos de agujeros y espacios en blanco por culpa del maldito alzhéimer. Y sólo ahora comprendo por qué quieres precipitar el final: sencillamente lo sabes. Como los grandes antes que tú, acabarás tú mismo antes de que la decadencia y el cansancio de los días lo hagan por ti, como los grandes reyes medievales te cremarás en plenitud de tu gloria, dejando el reino a manos de algún ministro incompetente y corrupto para que el esplendor de tus días no te sobreviva. Eres y serás único e irrepetible, tus hazañas serán cantadas y recordadas como las más grandes.

Y, lo quieras o no, me arrastrarás contigo.

Sólo ahora puedo corresponder a tu sonrisa: sé que estás realmente feliz. Casi puedo sentir el olor a las ventanas de vidrios húmedos de nuestra habitación luego que, una noche de enero, hiciéramos alguna travesura. Este será tu último gran acto, ¿no es así? Cerrarás el telón, como siempre, y nadie lo hará por ti. Nos precipitamos al vacío, pero no nos sentimos mal por ello. Vemos el fondo acercarse, pero reímos con estridencia ante la inminencia del impacto, olvidando el dolor que te consume y mi sufrimiento que es el eco del mismo, tu crueldad y mis reflexiones, tu sadismo y el brillo obsesivo de tus ojos clavados en los míos.

Y el eco de nuestras risas se pierde en el crepitar de las maderas de una iglesia en ruinas y una cruel e injusta balacera. Pero no pedimos reverencias ni aplausos.

Sabemos que lo hemos hecho mejor que nadie.

**o  
o+o  
o  
o**

* * *

_y eso..._

_:( echenle la culpa a Los Bunkers..._

_...pero bueh, ojala que les haya gustado y que no estén llorando XD (creo que deberia poner una fábrica de pañuelos desechables...)_

_AHH sí, si se preguntan por qué malarias el título, es que yo les pido un aplauso y una reverencia para los dos héroes de la serie ^^_

_Larga (en sentido figurado...) vida a Matt y Mello!!_

_bueno, el espíritu fangirlista que me sale de vaz en cuando..._

_que anden bien y los reviews son bien recibidos! :3_

_Adieu!  
_


End file.
